


Devil's Threesome

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee is interested in a three-way pailing with Equius and Aradia. Will Aradia say yes? You know Equius will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Threesome

When the highblood had first approached him, Equius had been ecstatic. It was so rare that Gamzee sought him out, and he was always pleased to do his bidding. Though the request Gamzee had presented to him had been… Unexpected.

“Hey there brother, you and that sweet maroon blood are all chill now, right?”

“Aradia? Yes, we are, Highblood.” Equius found it odd Gamzee would inquire about his matesprit. As far as he knew, they’d never even spoken before. Had they? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, trying to remember if Aradia and Gamzee had ever spoken or if Aradia had ever mentioned such a thing that the next words from Gamzee’s mouth completely caught him off guard(although even if he hadn’t been completely wrapped up in his thoughts, it still would’ve caught him off guard. There was no preparing for any ideas that spawned from Gamzee’s thinkpan).

“Have either of you two ever thought about a three-way pailing?”

The outright forwardness of the question halted all of Equius’ thought processes, and he was certain he felt his vascular organ miss a few beats as he attempted to process the question.

Gamzee grinned, watching Equius’ face. It had frozen with his mouth open wide, and he wasn’t certain, but he thought Equius’ eyes were all buggy-out and wide behind his shades. Gamzee stepped closer, gently taking the shades to remove them and see if he was right, but as he began to pull them off, Equius returned to the land of the living and gently pulled away from Gamzee. His eyes remained a mystery. Gamzee wasn’t certain there _were_ eyes behind those shades.

“Well?”

“I… H-Highblood, I… P-P… P-P-Pa… It… Th-the act between two matesprits, is… It’s meant for two Trolls, traditionally they are either matesprits or hatesprits, a-and I… I-I do not know if Aradia has ever spoken to you-”

“Oh, we talk.”

“You do??”

“Yeah, brother! We talk about you and all your angry shit and breakin’ stuff. She told me you’re packin’ a monster of a bulge under them shorts and I got to bein’ all curious and I wanted to see for myself, and Miss Aradia ain’t too bad herself, you know? She’s all cute and curvy in the right places, I kinda wanna see that too.” Gamzee smirked, staring off into nothingness as visions of Aradia and Equius danced in the buff behind his eyes.

Equius once again felt his thoughts and his heart stop. Aradia discussed _him_ with Gamzee?? He tried to find words to explain his shock and embarrassment that his low-blooded (but much beloved) matesprit would describe the size of his bulge to the highblood he so admired (for his blood color, not his character, oh Gog he was so rude and inappropriate!), but for all his effort he could barely manage to speak and think, let alone be eloquent.

“…A-And this… This th-threeway p…p-p-p…”

“You can’t say ‘pailing’? Aw, that is just too motherfuckin’ _cute_.”

“…W-Was it her idea?” He almost dreaded the answer.

“What? Aw, no, this was all my big, bad fault.”

Equius wasn’t sure if he was relieved that she hadn’t dreamed up this… This depraved idea.  She _had_ told Gamzee how big his bulge was, after all. Some things were supposed to be kept quiet, like the size of his bulge and her weight!

“Highblood, I don’t… Forgive me, please, but I don’t think I could present such a question to her.”

“Well hell no you sure can’t when you get your panties in a big ol’ motherfuckin’ bunch over saying ‘pailing’! I’ll ask her, how ‘bout that?”

Equius realized then that he had never consented himself, but… It wasn’t like he could ever say no to Gamzee. He resolutely nodded. Equius left his seat and headed over to where Aradia sat, Gamzee following behind him. His face burned in shame as they came closer and closer, his poor, unsuspecting matesprit happily talking with Feferi about any number of useless girly things that he didn’t care about. Soon he was standing right next to her, his face bright blue, unable to say a word. Feferi was the first to notice him.

“Hey, Aradia.” She motioned to Equius, and the lowblood turned in her seat, giving Equius a smile that warmed him to the core like a fresh frothy glass of lusus milk on a cold, rainy day. Her smile quickly faded when she noticed the flush on his face and how deep the hue was. Not that it was hard to get him to blush, but still.

“Something wrong?” “N-No. Um. A-Aradia, m-may I please speak with you someplace more… P-P-Private?” Had he ever felt so nervous before in his life? Perhaps only right before he asked her to be his matesprit. He noticed Aradia leaning to the side a bit, most likely noticing Gamzee standing behind him. Equius glanced over his shoulder and found Gamzee was spinning in place, eyes up at the ceiling of the lab. Why did he admire him again?? Oh right. That beautiful, regal blood.

“Uh… Sure.” Aradia excused herself from Feferi and set off, Equius following behind her, and Gamzee behind him. Feferi’s eyes followed the strange procession as they walked out of the lab, heading for parts unknown.

Once or twice Aradia turned back and was surprised to see Gamzee was still behind Equius. What the hell did he want?

A fair distance from the lab and any prying ears, the trio stopped.

“So, um… What did you want?” Aradia asked Equius, trying to avoid looking at Gamzee, but it was Gamzee who spoke next, so ignoring him was impossible.

“I asked my man Equius here if y’all ever thought about a three-way pailing.” He blurted out. Aradia was almost as surprised as Equius had been. Equius was currently wishing for a hole to open in the ground and swallow him up because he didn’t really think he could look Aradia in the eyes again after this. How could he allow this to happen?? Yes, Gamzee was a highblood and Equius worshipped the breath-taking indigo hue of his veins, but was that enough reason to allow him to subject his matesprit to such humiliation??

“Ha, look at that, you look like he did when I asked him!” Gamzee laughed.

“I… Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.” Aradia confessed, finding her voice easier than Equius did. Equius was still wishing for a void to eat him.

“Well after you told me about the size of his nook smasher I couldn’t stop thinking about it.” Gamzee shrugged, completely unapologetic and seemingly unaware of what exactly the big deal was.

“…Will you excuse me and Equius? I think we need to discuss this between ourselves before we… Reach a decision.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, take your time! Just make sure you come back with a yes.”

“Uh huh.” Aradia grabbed Equius’ arm and pulled him away from Gamzee, who immediately sat down and leaned back against his hands, wishing he had glasses that could see through walls so he could stargaze from inside the lab. Or glasses that could see through walls and make day seem like night so he could _always_ stargaze, because he was reasonably sure it was day time right now. He hadn’t left the lab in… What day was it?

Safely away from Gamzee, Aradia took a moment to compose herself, trying to get over the shock of such a forward, unexpected question. And then Equius shocked her back into silence.

“Um… Do you want to? I-I… I would like to. But if you don’t want to, I will not attempt to sway your opinion, I will go along with whatever you want to do.”

“You want to??” Well… It shouldn’t really surprise her, she reasoned. He did love Gamzee so (or Gamzee’s blood, anyway), so it only made sense he’d be willing to pail the highblood. Equius shrank into himself in response to the tone of her voice, hanging his head in a desperate attempt to avoid her gaze, which he felt certain was rather angered. He cringed, hearing her sigh in her frustrated tone of voice. He didn’t even need to watch her to know what she was doing now. When she was frustrated she always began with the sigh, which was usually accompanied by a roll of the eyes, and shaking of the head related to denial. She would then turn her back to him and cross her arms, not wanting to look at him or have him talk until they were facing each other again. She would then rub the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, eyes closed, breathing deep as she thought. Once her decision was reached, she would turn back around, and whatever she said was law.

He opened his eyes but his head remained hung, until he saw her feet turning around so she was facing him again.

“Equius.” She commanded his attention and he looked up obediently. “…Did you get him to do this?”

He looked horrified at the very idea, hurt that she might suspect him.

“Never! Never, he approached me and asked-”

“Alright, alright, I believe you. Calm down. I just… It’s so weird. I never thought he’d ask something like that.”

“…Is it true you told him of my… Um…”

“Well… Yeah.” She flushed a little herself, “I mean, when I first saw it… well, you remember!”

She giggled, though the first viewing had not been so humorous. As soon as she’d seen it in its full glory she had immediately started having second thoughts, wondering to herself if it would even fit, and how much it would hurt if they did manage to make it fit inside her. But finally Equius had gotten her so worked up she threw caution to the wind and they _made_ it fit.

“It kinda has to be seen to be believed.”

“When did you start talking with Gamzee?”

“Oh, sometime ago. He was actually trying to help us.” Aradia looked at him with a smile. “He told me some of the things you said about me in your chats together.” Things that contained some rather disparaging remarks about the color of her blood, but also contained other things that undeniably spoke of his feelings for her. Equius looked ashamed, knowing full well what Aradia must’ve been told. “But anyway… After that we started talking pretty regularly. So after you and I… Filled a bucket… For the first time, I just had to tell him.”

She was giggling again, her hands over her face to conceal her dark red blush.  Equius gently took her wrists and pried them away from her face, kissing her cheek right where the flush was darkest. He pressed their foreheads together, his hands gently squeezing her wrists, sliding up until their hands were together, palms flat.

“I will go along with whatever you want.” He told her quietly. He felt her small hands curl around his fingers, and for awhile she was quiet, contemplating the question before her. Gamzee wasn’t the worst looking troll… He was a little odd, but they did get along. He was sweet, in his own way, trying to help her and Equius out by cutting and pasting direct quotations from their chats (blood color remarks and all) and urging her to be patient with him because ‘my brother can totally lose his shit over nothing and then his composure’s all lost and gone and he can’t say nothin’ beautiful no more to work that motherfuckin’ miracle of love all over you.’

Hell, why not.

“Alright.” She said, smiling when she felt Equius squeezing her fingers excitedly. “Should I be jealous that you’re so eager to pail him?” She was only teasing, but Equius appeared to take her words to mean she feared Gamzee was competition for Equius’ love.

“N-No! Never! I assure you, my admiration for Gamzee is merely due to the color of his blood, but the fact that I admire his blood and detest yours should in no way be taken as a threat to our matespritship-”

“Whoa, settle down. I was just teasing.” She poked his nose while his brain analyzed the tone of voice she’d been using and filed the information away for future reference. Aradia took his hand and tossed a smile his way before leading him back to Gamzee, who was hard at work braiding the hair on top of his head. Aradia cleared her throat and he turned to them, grinning wide, his half-finished braid flopping into his eyes.

“Hey there! So what’s the word? I’m all kinds of motherfuckin’ excited to hear you say yes ‘cause I figure you woulda said no straightout if you didn’t want to. You just gotta leave me in suspense, don’tcha?”

“…That must be it.” Aradia decided to just agree. “But you’re right, we did decided to say yes.”

“Aw fuck yeah!” Gamzee got up and jumped in the air, cheering. “So where’re we doing this shit?? I’m happy right here in the motherfuckin’ hallway.”

“There will be no pailing in the hallway.” Aradia assured him. She figured it didn’t really matter where, but she didn’t really want them to see her hive. It was so plain. Equius’s hive was so grand and elegant (save for the highblood hoofbeast art, which she just didn’t understand), and since Gamzee was also a highblood, she figured his hive was nice too. She was curious to see it. “How about your hive?”

“Sweet. Follow me, little lady, my brother.” Gamzee led the procession back into the lab, which Feferi again took note of, canting her head like a dog in wonder as Gamzee, Aradia, and Equius crammed into the transportalizer and disappeared. Now what in the world could those three be doing together? A possibility came to mind and she immediately dismissed the idea and scolded herself for having her mind in the bucket!

When they arrived at Gamzee’s hive, Aradia realized just how wrong she had been to assume Gamzee’s hive might be nice simply because of his blood color. She knew him, did she not? She knew he liked clowns and Faygo and horns and eating the sopor out of his recouperacoon, but for some reason she had not anticipated the mess of Faygo bottles, juggling clubs, and most distressing of all, the ‘sopor pies’. They stared at Aradia from the counter, bright green and thick, the color reminding her of slumber, but it sitting within a pie tin, signifying the intent to eat.

She found herself wishing she’d opted for Equius’ hive, but then took it back, realizing that would mean pailing while Equius’ strange hoofbeast art stared at them. She should’ve picked her own hive.

But they were at Gamzee’s hive, and it was too late to change her mind now. The arrival at Gamzee’s hive seemed to really help solidify the idea of a three-way pail. Now it seemed more like an inevitability instead of just a thought. And the inevitability crashed into a promise when Gamzee disappeared and returned soon with his bucket, his sign messily painted on with…

“…Is that blood?”

“What? Oh, this? Yeah!” Gamzee laughed, holding the bucket up to examine his handiwork. “I was all out on the beach lookin’ for shells and stuff and this busted up shell cut me up so I’m all, I’m gonna paint a motherfuckin’ picture! But it wasn’t a real bad cut so this is all I did.” He beamed, holding up the bucket with its twisting Capricorn symbol painted on in indigo blood.

Now she was really wishing she’d opted for her hive. Her bucket didn’t have BLOOD on it.

“So how we gonna do this?” Gamzee asked with his ever-present grin on his face. “Wait, no. Discussin’ this type of stuff sucks the fun out of it. Let’s just go with the flow.”

‘The flow’ was easier for Gamzee to go with than it was for Aradia and Equius. Aradia had figured this would be no big deal, it was just Gamzee and Equius, but then his room had turned her off as much as it had turned on her innate desire to explore and dig (what would she find if she started digging through the layers of discarded pie tins and Faygo bottles? The possibilities both terrified and intrigued her), and when he set his bucket down to free up his hands to hold her hips, his hands felt odd and foreign on her body. Equius was unsettled, watching his matesprit squirm in discomfort, though he felt helpless to put an end to it. What was he going to do, tell Gamzee to stop?? He had no right to do such a thing, but she was his matesprit, he loved her and he was supposed to protect her!

Even Gamzee wasn’t fuzzy-headed enough by his sopor-induced headfog not to sense her hesitation (besides, she kept squirming away whenever he tried to touch her, and finally she broke away and stood behind Equius). It frustrated him a little – he wanted to see those soft curves in their full motherfucking glory! But he wasn’t about to put the motherfucking force on a troll who didn’t want his bucket under them.

“Um… If you’d please give us a moment, Highblood.” Equius asked.

“Sure thing, brother.” Gamzee belly flopped onto a pile of socks, dug his elbows into the floor, and rested his head on his hands, alternating between watching the two and examining his own interior decoration. He mainly noticed that he didn’t have enough posters. The ceiling was still bare.

“Do you wish to leave, Aradia?” Equius asked his matesprit in a soft voice, “I do not wish for you to endure anything you do not want-”

“No, no, I don’t wanna leave. It’s just… It’s a little weird. I’m used to _you_ , I’m not used to him. And his hive smells like sopor and socks!!” She was a little more panicked about the smell of socks than anything else. How long did Gamzee wear them before he changed them? And was that a pile of _used_ socks he was laying on right now??

“Well then… Suppose I, uh… Initiate?” Equius suggested. Aradia gave him the blankest stare he’d ever seen, which was saying a lot coming from the Heir of Void. “I could begin to touch you first. And once you are sufficiently supple in my arms, the highblood could join in.”

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds good.” Though it was a little weird to think they’d be right in front of Gamzee, and he’d be watching with that _leer_ of his. Fully clothed, she felt naked when faced with that leer.

Equius guided her back over, and Gamzee’s attention was drawn to them, since they weren’t talking between themselves anymore.

“So are y’all leaving or we gonna have some motherfuckin’ fun?” He asked, repositioning himself so he was sitting up on his pile.

“She’s decided to stay. However, she wishes that I alone s… Stimulate her… Until she is ready to receive your touch.”

“You sound like a book.” Aradia informed him, like she had at least a thousand times before. Gamzee laughed shrilly, watching Equius blush dark blue.

“Alright, cool, cool, I get a free motherfuckin’ show!” Gamzee got comfy and sat back to watch.

Aradia had to turn her back to him. It was too weird to watch someone watch her and Equius. But she figured Equius would get off on watching Gamzee watching them. Weirdo.

Face to face now, they looked at each other. Aradia offered a smile and Equius simply looked nervous as hell. But then again he always looked nervous whenever they were about to pail. Aradia took his big hands and squeezed them gently, then moved them to her hips, settling her hands over his. It was like he needed this as a sign that it was okay to start, because once she’d put his hands on her, he started to explore her of his own accord. Those big hands of his that destroyed robots and monsters with a single punch gripped her as lightly as he could manage with his nerves so shaky. His fingers spread in a fan and smoothed around her hips to her backside, sliding down to grab at her ass and pull her closer, so she was flush against his body. She looked up at him with a grin, feeling him dig his fingers into her fleshy rear.

“You always go right for my ass.” She whispered to him, and he looked embarrassed, releasing his grip. Aradia grabbed his wrists before he’d gone too far. “Did I tell you to stop?”

He uttered a low shudder from his throat as she spoke, her eyes challenging him to defy her. Equius returned his hands to her backside, giving another gentle squeeze.

“Do you like my ass that much?” She asked, leaning her head against his chest as her hands began to explore his toned body. Her fingertips rubbed over cut squares of muscle on his abs, feeling him through his shirt. She pushed her hand up his shirt and dragged a finger down the dividing line of his six pack abs, continuing down the flat plane of his lower abdomen until she reached the waist of his shorts, and stopped short. Equius made a small noise of frustration then, and she tapped him on the nose, her gaze reminding him that she had asked a question and had yet to receive an answer.

“I… I do.” He admitted. He loved her ass. He loved staring at it in a skirt or in pants or just in her underwear (or his underwear. Sometimes she stole it and wore it just to make him sweat even more the next time he pulled it on, knowing it had been on her soft, curved body, the fabric rubbing against her nook every time she sat down, and oh did she make a great show of it whenever she put his underwear on!), the elastic band of her underwear always proving too little to contain her entire ass. It only managed to cover part of her rear, the rest hanging out for Equius to leer at and sweat over. He loved to dig his fingers in and watch his thumbs sink into her soft flesh.

“Hmm… I dunno, I think it might be too big. Maybe I should lose some weight.” Aradia said thoughtfully, almost laughing when she saw the complete and absolute _panic_ on Equius’ face.

“N-No! Please, please don’t, you do not need to lose any weight, you are absolutely perfect at your present weight-”

“Equius. I was teasing you.”

“Oh. Well… In that case, I’m relieved.”

Aradia giggled, though she was cut short when Equius suddenly hiked her skirt up. She felt her breath picking up, strangely aroused to know Gamzee was watching them. She wasn’t ready to acknowledge his presence yet, and she kept her gaze fixed forward, either staring off to the side, or hiding her face in her matesprit’s chest. He was using one hand to keep her long skirt up and out of his way, the fingers of his remaining hand delving into the cleft of her ass, tracing a finger down between her legs, pressing against her soft nook, feeling her quiver through her panties as he worked his fingertips against her.

“Equi… _us_ …” Aradia gasped, trying to press down against his hand, though the resulting additional pressure wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy her. She cried out in surprise when she felt him move her underwear aside, his large fingers now rubbing right up against her nook, sliding the tips inside.

“Oohh..” Aradia now completely forgot Gamzee was there, watching as Equius teased her nook. She held onto Equius’ arms, spreading her legs to grant him more room to work, rewarded for her efforts with two of his fingers sliding inside her, all the way to the knuckle. Aradia gasped, her fingernails digging into his skin as he started to work his fingers inside her, spreading them, then pulling them out slowly to push back in again. Aradia’s back arched and her mouth hung open in a silent moan. Equius’ bulge was making itself known, pressing up against his shorts so she felt it against her stomach. The maroon blood palmed the base, squeezing his bulge and rubbing her hand up the underside until she found the head through his shorts. She trapped the head between his hips and her stomach, grinding lightly against him until a low, guttural groan rolled out from his throat.

Gamzee was getting his flush on, his face getting hot as he watched his bro feeling up his fineass matesprit, Aradia reduced to putty in his big hands. The little noises she was making were getting to him, like each noise had bundled itself up in a little bubble and each of them were hitting him one at a time, each one giving him little shivers. He shifted where he sat, as if his pants were constricting his own bulge, though pajama pants were hardly known to be restrictive. Gamzee settled his hand on his aching bulge, giving it an unexpectedly tight squeeze as he watched Equius hook his fingers into Aradia’s panties, sliding them down her big, round hips. Aradia did the rest, shimmying them off her legs and lightly kicking them away, each little movement giving Gamzee just a fleeting glimpse of her soft, wet nook. The scene before him and the knowledge that she was now bare under her skirt was starting a fire in Gamzee’s groin. He didn’t know which one he wanted more, Aradia or Equius. He wanted up in her nook badly, to feel her all soft and warm in his hands and hear those little whimpers turning into squeals and then into screams laced with his name. But then he also wanted to take Equius for a ride, and make that big tower of willpower buck and whine and beg him for more.

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wait for a cue or something, but he was quickly losing his patience with every gasp and moan Equius coaxed out of Aradia. Fuck it, he wanted to play now. Gamzee rose to his feet and came closer, catching Equius’ eyes, as if silently asking if it was alright to approach them now. Equius gave no sign of disapproval (like he would), so Gamzee closed the distance between his chest and Aradia’s back, his arms hugging her from behind. Aradia gasped, having truly forgotten Gamzee was even there, but she didn’t stop him. She laid her head back against his chest, looking up at him.

“Lookit you, in a highblood sandwich.” Gamzee chuckled, his arms under her arms coming up to cup her breasts in his hands, giving them a squeeze. Aradia laughed at his weak joke, and soon found herself getting worked up again, her breath picking up as Gamzee played with her breasts. They were slightly bigger than his hands could hold, and he was pleased to see the spillover from his palms. Aradia watched, wrapped up in his arms, Equius’ hands on her hips, as Gamzee started to undo the buttons on her shirt. The first popped open, then the second, and a third, and Gamzee halted his task to enjoy the sight of her cleavage. He tip-toed his fingers over her shoulder and collar bone, making her giggle as his fingers ‘hopped’ to the top of her breast. Gamzee slipped a finger between them, rubbing at the sensitive skin of her chest.

“Nnhh…” She sighed softly, unprepared for how nice that felt. It tickled pleasantly, sending a little tremor of pleasure through her stomach to pool in her nook. Meanwhile, Equius was unprepared for how much he’d enjoy watching his beloved (however ill-behaved Gamzee was, Equius still adored him for the rich hue of his precious blood) highblood handling his matesprit. He could see the flush of purple on Gamzee’s face as he teased Aradia, her own cheeks burning with her low tier maroon blood. Even if he still felt some discomfort from knowing she was of low blood, he had at least gained an appreciation for how she looked all hot and bothered with her beautiful face flushed.

Equius unfastened her shirt the rest of the way, seeing her try to suck in her stomach a little, self-conscious of her round tummy. Equius loved every part of her, though, from her nose to her nipped-in waist and soft belly, her ass (especially her ass!) to her painted maroon toes.

Gamzee was grinning now, pulling her shirt off, his eyes locked in on her bra. He cupped her breasts as before, rolling his thumbs over her covered nipples.

“Nnhh!” Aradia whimpered, Gamzee groaning softly himself from the sound of her pleased voice.

“You like that?” He whispered into her ear, his tongue snaking out to lick her neck and tease more cries of pleasure from her. She nodded, her hands anchored on his hips as he stood behind her, not sure of what to do to help him along. It was one thing to let him touch her, but touching him was something else. It was odd and uncomfortable to think about, let alone to actually execute a touch. But Gamzee didn’t mind. He hadn’t even noticed she hadn’t done anything, really. He was having plenty fun feeling her up and making her squeal.

Gamzee stood back a little and eyed the hooks on her bra with utter confusion.

“Uhh…” He released his grip on her and grabbed the straps of fabric on either side of the hooks, first trying to pull them away from each other. That wasn’t working, so he pushed them together, and it seemed like that worked. The fabric went slack, and Gamzee was congratulating himself for figuring out the mystery of the bra, but as he released the sides, the hooks seemed to come together again. What black magic was this??

“…Do you require assistance, Highblood?” Equius asked stoically. He reached around, and with a speed Gamzee couldn’t believe, unhooked the offending clothing without even _looking!_ Gamzee stared in awe.

“How’d you do that!?”

“Practice.” Aradia quipped, giggling as she held her bra to her chest. Gamzee continued to stare amazed at the unhooked bra for a moment longer before he remembered that what he’d been doing before was far more interesting, and now that the last layer of clothing left between his hands and her bare tits was gone (or at least easier to remove, now that the curse that held the hooks together had been removed), what came next was promising to be even more fun.

He pulled her once again into his backward hug and grabbed the bra, watching over her shoulder and teasing himself by sneaking it down, revealing more and more grey skin until he let it fall to the floor, revealing her darker grey nipples.

“Ooohh, nice.” Gamzee chuckled, his laughter making Aradia shiver. His fingers cupped her soft breast from below, his thumb reaching up to rub over her nipple from side to side, pressing it in, then scratching lightly with his nail.

“Aaahh..!” Aradia gasped, arching her chest into his touch. She looked to Equius through heavy lidded eyes, her matesprit watching eagerly as the highblood stroked her and petted her, playing her like a fiddle until she was whimpering and pressing herself back against him, squeezing his hips. His pants proved to be a poor line of defense against her claws, digging into his skin through the fabric of his polka-dotted pajama pants.

“Aww, girl, you’re getting all worked up.” Gamzee laughed, pleased to see the dark flush on her face and hear her heavy breathing. He licked her cheek and admired the shade. He didn’t understand this hemospectrum shit, making some worth less than others just because of the color of their blood. He thought all of his friends had beautiful shades in their veins, and seeing someone blush their color was the most beautiful fuckin’ way to see it. Gamzee took note as Equius came closer, his hands on Aradia’s skirt, gently teasing it down bit by bit over her round hips until it fell to the floor, puddle around her ankles.

“Aww, now she’s all bare and we’re still dressed. That ain’t fair.” Gamzee frowned. This was a grave injustice that needed to be corrected. “Hey pony bro, take your shirt off all slow-like for us.”

“Umm.. Y-Yes, highblood.” Equius nodded. He gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slowly, as per his orders, both Gamzee and Aradia taking in the sight as he revealed his sculpted form to them, and discarded his shirt upon the floor.

“Nice. Now the shorts. Wait… How high up do those socks go?” Gamzee asked. All the while, he’d pushed his own pants down his slim thighs and kicked them away once they fell. His fingers closed around his bulge, his thumb slowly stroking part of the length, feeling the pulsing veins full of his so called ‘precious’ indigo blood. Standing behind Aradia as he was, he could feel her soft ass against his bulge every so often, and he ached to slip his bulge between her legs and straight into her nook. He wanted to feel it, hot and tight around him like it was sucking in his bulge every time he pulled out because it wanted _more_.

“M-My socks, highblood? They cover most of my thighs.”

“Leave those on. I bet they look sexy.” Gamzee chuckled. Aradia giggled too and Gamzee tucked his face into her neck, breathing in her smell with his fingers in her long wavy hair, his other hand traveling down her plush body to the opening of her nook. He touched it lightly and she gasped, her voice getting louder and higher as he pressed in harder until he felt moisture. Gamzee removed his fingers and rubbed them together, grinning wickedly at the lubrication on his skin. He licked it off, and returned his attention to Equius.

“Shorts off.”

Equius obeyed the command, stripping until he stood there in his thigh high socks, watching with wide eyes as Gamzee touched his matesprit and played with her, the look on his face becoming more and more predatory.

“I want in, sis,” Gamzee whispered into Aradia’s ear, pushing his bulge between her fleshy thighs and rocking his hips in a facsimile of pailing. The shaft would rub against her wet nook with every rock of his hips and drag a low moan from his throat as he dreamed of that heat surrounding his bulge. “It’s your call. Give me the go-ahead or the back-off.”

Aradia was trembling, her hips flowing in time with Gamzee’s, giving a shuddering little moan each time the tip of his bulge nudged the front of her nook. She looked to Equius, who looked like he’d spend his genetic material at any second, completely worked up simply from watching Gamzee and Aradia.

“Y-Yeah...” She nodded.

“Fuckin’… Yes…” Gamzee rubbed his face against her neck, his makeup smearing on her skin as he looked out to Equius again. “Get over here, motherfucker. Lay down!”

Equius’ heart leap. So many orders in such a short time! And the tone of Gamzee’s voice! It was so commanding, so domineering, so perfectly suited to his high stature! It made his knees weak. He approached the two and lay down as requested. Gamzee pulled Aradia down, and pushed her onto her hands and knees over her STRONG matesprit.

“Equius…” Aradia was breathless and so hot all over, her nook burning with pleasure. Her hips shifted and moved, her nook so hot and wet she wanted to keep the feeling going. She brought their foreheads together, then pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling against his mouth. “This was a great idea, Equiu-Aahh! Ohh! Oh Gog, Gamzee!”

Gamzee’s hands were firmly on Aradia’s hips, his bulge fully seated in her hot nook almost immediately. The maroon blood clung to Equius, trembling in his arms with her hips swaying slowly to really feel Gamzee’s bulge against the slick walls of her nook. Gamzee likewise was enjoying the moment, feeling her muscles flex tightly around him. Looking down he saw her nook spread wide to accommodate him, the edges shining with moisture. Gamzee swiped his finger along the outer edges of her nook to gather it up, licking it off his finger. He replaced his hand on her hip and gave her a squeeze, admiring how his fingers sank into her ample skin.

He rolled his hips back slowly, looking at the place where their bodies were now joined, staring as his bulge came sliding out. Then just as slowly he pushed back in, watching her body swallow him back up, Aradia whimpering all the while. Now _that_ was fucking beautiful.

Equius stared up wide eyed at the rapidly changing expressions on Aradia’s beautiful face. Her eyebrows came together, jaw set like she was in pain, but then it would switch and her mouth would fall open as a silent moan (or a loud one) came crashing out, all the while her breasts bounced in Equius’ face. He cupped them in his hands, squeezing them, pushing them together and sneaking his fingertips to the sides of her ribs, lightly stroking over the sensitive skin there. Her cries amplified as he fondled her, as Gamzee’s hands stroked over her outer thighs then explored the inner, his chest pressed right up against her back. The blue blood below her brought his lips to her nipple, sucking lightly and flicking the tip of his tongue against the sensitive little nub as the indigo blood behind her pressed soft kisses against the small of her back, working his way up her spine to the base of her neck, all the while rocking his hips against Aradia, moaning into her warm skin as the tight muscles of her nook squeezed around his bulge. Gamzee pushed Aradia’s hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck, licking and nipping until her grey skin turned red from the abuse. He stared at the deep red, rubbing his nose against the slight bruise that was forming. All of his friends had the most beautiful shades in their veins. Bruises were a pretty good way to see those shades too!

Over Aradia’s shoulder he caught sight of his big blue-blooded ponybro, looking like he was enjoying Aradia’s expressions as much as Gamzee was enjoying her from behind. Gamzee licked his lips slowly, focusing on Equius’ furrowed brows, the sweat on his forehead, the soft gasps passing his thin black lips whenever his pretty matesprit moaned into his ear.

He wanted some of his ponybro now.

Gamzee slowed the motion of his hips until Aradia looked back at him, her eyes questioning him as her mouth wasn’t quite able to speak coherent words.

“I just wanna switch this up a bit, no worries.” He assured her. He leaned back a little, taking in the sight of Aradia’s freshly used nook, a little swollen and raw, perched above Equius’ tight little blue nook, his bulge between their stomachs. Aradia started moving on top of Equius, and the indigo blood heard her soft voice. He listened in, curious.

“You like that, huh?” “Oohh… Oh, yes… Aradia, I-OH!” Equius gasped when his matesprit suddenly sat up on top of him, her hands anchored on his broad chest as she slicked her nook over his hard bulge, riding it to the very tip and grinding down on it. Aradia bit her lower lip hard as she watched Equius reduced to whimpers and moans, all from a simple flick of the hips. She rolled her hips back down the long shaft, and slowly back to the tip, reaching down between her legs to press the head of his bulge into her nook, the larger troll gasping and fighting with all of his willpower to not buck bronco hips, or else he’d end up throwing his matesprit across the room. Aradia ground her hips against the thick flushed tip of Equius’ bulge, moaning softly at first, then louder as her movements went from quick and teasing to long and drawn out.

Gamzee felt his bulge aching at the sight. That pillar of strength, Equius, had his fingers dug so deep into Gamzee’s carpet he could hear ripping, letting out little keening moans as Aradia’s movements drove him to the brink of insanity and back.

Gamzee’s gaze fell to that sweet blue nook again. It looked so soft and tight, and since he’d already had a taste of Aradia’s nook, he wanted to have a go at Equius now.

“A-Aradia, I don’t think I can last much longer if you…  I-If you keep this up-oh-OH! H-Highblood!” Equius gasped, looking down to Gamzee, though Aradia’s body blocked much of his view. “What are you-oh my. Ooh!”

“Shh, just lay back, bro. You just keep on enjoying the feels.” Gamzee lightly stroked the outer edges of the blue blood’s nook, watching his strong thighs trembling, his body trying to move closer to Gamzee’s touch.

“Hey, sis,” Gamzee called, his other hand tickling the base of Aradia’s spine. She shivered and looked back to him. “Can you fit that entire motherfucker up in your nook without splitting apart?”

“Yes. Do you want to see?” She grinned wickedly at him.

“Oh you fuckin’ _know_ I wanna see that shit!” He laughed, pushing two fingers into Equius’ nook. He could feel the lubrication coming on like wildfire now, and Gamzee hilariously realized that Equius probably lubricated as heavily as he sweat. He barely had to finger him at all to get him good and wet. Equius was whispering Gamzee’s ‘title’ quietly, his hips squirming as his body ached for more stimulation than he was getting from either troll. “Lemme go first.”

Aradia held her ground, straddled over Equius’ hips as Gamzee pressed his bulge against the blue blood’s nook. Equius gasped suddenly, shrilly, his teeth gritting, setting hard in his jaw.

“Sweetie, loosen up,” Aradia whispered to him, petting his jaw, “You don’t wanna break your jaw again, do you?”

“N-No… But it... Uuhh! Oh Gog _Gamzee_!” Equius shuddered from his head to his toes as he felt his nook spreading, the tight muscles forced to yield as Gamzee surged his hips forward then pulled back, and pushed back in, the blue blood rolling his head back until his horns hit the floor, crying out as each thrust drove Gamzee’s bulge in deeper and deeper.

“Uuhnn.. Ahh.. AH.. AHHH! Gog-oh! Oohh! Oh my Gog…” Equius was panting, his legs spread, Gamzee’s claws dug into his thighs, his bulge fully seated in Equius’ nook. Gamzee gave a little rock of his hips to grind into Equius, the larger troll moaning and grinding back into him, his breath ragged as he flexed his nook muscles around Gamzee’s bulge to make it feel that much bigger inside him. He finally noticed Gamzee had stopped moving inside him and looked toward him to see what was the holdup, and he saw the highblood talking to his matesprit.

“Now let’s see that big fucker disappear into you.” Gamzee instructed the lady troll, “I wanna see it all. Wanna watch that big fuckin’ bone bulge spread you wide.” He was murmuring into her ear, his filthy words making her flush deep red. “Go on, lean over him.”

Aradia followed Gamzee’s direction, lying stretched out over Equius’ chest, giving him a smile. He seemed zoned out but registered her presence nearby, pressing his lips to her forehead for a kiss. Aradia slithered an arm between hers and Equius’ sweating bodies and found his aching bulge, gripping it in her hand and moving downward until the tip hit the opening of her nook. He suddenly seemed to figure out what was happening.

“Oh… Oh my.” He whispered. Aradia was shifting her hips up and down against the tip of his bulge, letting it dip inside enough that he could feel the heat inside her nook, but not nearly enough to satisfy his desire to fill her, nor her desire for him to fill her. Equius’ hands found her hips and held on, fighting with himself to not hold her too tightly or he’d break her bones, but each careful roll of her hips let the tip slide in deeper, let him feel more of her soft, wet nook, just enough to get him craving more. He knew he could just push her onto his bulge, and then he could feel all of her, snug and hot around his pulsing bulge, but it would be just too easy to hurt his matesprit with his brutish strength and enthusiasm.

Gamzee was practically salivating from the erotic tease going on before him. He watched as the deep blue end of Equius’ bulge just barely stroked inside Aradia’s nook, hearing her soft, breathy gasps that he wasn’t sure Equius could even hear. Gamzee had to wonder if Aradia was actually teasing Equius or if she was teasing herself. Or him, shit! This was motherfucking _hot!_

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her spine, making her shiver and clench around what little of the blueblood’s bulge was submerged in her nook. He was about to lose his mind. Why couldn’t he have two bulges like Sollux so he could bone both Equius and Aradia at the same time!? Gamzee leaned back in time to catch Aradia cease her teasing, the maroon blood leaning forward with her hands pressed into Equius’ chest for balance as she lowered herself onto his huge bulge. From behind, Gamzee couldn’t see the concentration on her face as she moved carefully, taking in an inch, then sliding back up to ease the stretch, before pushing her hips down again.

“Aahhh…” Aradia hissed through grit teeth, feeling pain mixed with pleasure as Equius’ bulge filled her, stretching her nook to barely-experienced limits. Behind her, all Gamzee saw was her nook stretched and spread as Equius’ bulge filled her, little by little. And underneath them both, Equius was fighting his urges to slam his hips up to feel all of Aradia enveloping him as Gamzee’s bulge invaded his nook.

Finally Aradia was fully seated on her blueblood matesprit’s impressive bulge, her nook hurting a little, though the sensation of being completely filled by him overshadowed it.

“Equius…” She moaned his name, rocking her hips softly, not needing much movement to be hit by a wave of pleasure as his bulge stroked her from the inside.

“Fuck yeah, just like that.” Gamzee groaned from behind, his gaze momentarily locked in on her nook, stuffed full almost to her breaking point by Equius’ thick bulge. He wondered if Equius had forgotten about him, and grabbed the blueblood’s thighs, digging his claws in as he spread Equius’ legs just as far as they could stretch, drawing droplets of dark blue blood from his skin as Gamzee pulled back his hips, almost completely drawing out his bulge before pumping his hips back, impaling Equius once again and prying a loud, long cry from the muscular troll. “Just in case you forgot I was here, ponybro.”

“N… N-Never… H-High… Highblood.” Equius gasped, stars before his eyes as his body tried to cope with both Aradia and Gamzee pleasuring him. He wanted more, so much more, but feared he would spill his genetic material before he had enough time to fully enjoy the pleasures they both had to offer him. “I beg you… Please just grant me a moment to regain myself. I don’t… I don’t want this to end.”

“Aww, how cute. You’re all motherfuckin’ loving this, ain’tcha?” Gamzee leaned forward, his movement surging his hips into Equius, the blueblood gasping, chest arching as he panted, wanting desperately for Gamzee to violently ride him and make him scream and spill his genetic material.

“Yes! Yes, Highblood!”

Gamzee remembered something then.

“Hey, Equius.”

“H-Highblood?”

“I motherfuckin’ _order_ you to not spill your shit until I say so.”

“Oh Heavens…” Equius let out a low ragged breath as the joy of receiving an order threatened to end their fun prematurely, while his desire to obey any and all orders gave him a renewed sense of determination to faithfully obey the order. “Yes, Highblood!”

“Good boy. You ready for this, my ponybro?”

“Oh, yes, Highblood! Please use me to fulfill your own pleasure! My body is but a tool for you to manipulate as you see fit! I urge you to spare no consideration for my enjoyment, it is an honor and pleasure enough to be able to serve you in any way, Highblood!”

Aradia giggled softly, while Gamzee just stared. His only crime was enthusiasm.

“Next, I order you to chill, bro. We all just havin’ some good times here!”

Without another word, Gamzee pulled back, and, feeling his movement, Aradia started moving her hips as well, both of them moving together to create a rhythm that would please them all by drawing the loudest screams from Equius’ throat. Gamzee held the blue blood’s thighs, his claws digging back into the same gouges he’d made before, the exquisite pain crawling up Equius’ thighs to shoot through his bulge, held tight inside Aradia’s nook. The maroon blood slid back down onto his hips with a low groan from her throat as Equius’ bulge spread her wide open again, giving her just the slightest bit of delicious pain. She watched her matesprit as he fought against his body’s urges to join Gamzee and Aradia in their movement, bravely withholding his own pleasure to make sure neither of them came away from this pailing with broken bones. His face twisted in pleasure, his lips slightly parted, eyebrows knitting together whenever the highblood ground into his nook, making his hips and spread legs tremble.

He felt Aradia lowering herself over his chest again and opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of her flushed face, sweaty strands of hair hanging in her eyes. Aradia pressed a kiss to his broad chest as she lifted her hips, her eyes fluttering shut as his thick bulge left her slick nook, a shuddering moan passing her lips every time she came back down again.

“Watch me, okay?” She spoke into his ear, and he nodded just a little to show he understood, keeping his gaze fixed on her as she sat up again, staring him right in the eyes as she stretched her body out, her arms sliding under her mass of curly black hair, lifting it so it fell in long tendrils to frame her face and fall over her breasts, the ends of her hair tickling her nipples. Her breasts bounced with every bounce of her hips, and the blue blood was entranced by the sight of her, all curves and smooth grey skin, staring at him with a lusty look in her eyes as she rode his bulge like some plump majestic hoofbeast with a long, untamed mane and wild look in its eyes!

Equius had to look away. Comparing Aradia to a hoofbeast just… It brought him so dangerously close to disobeying Gamzee’s order to hold out until he gave him the okay.

“Equius..?” Aradia sounded saddened. He looked back to her and found her pouting. “Aradia-please, you misunderstand-you’re just…” She was still sitting on his bulge, and that made It _so hard_ to speak and think! “You’re so beautiful, I can’t…”

Pathetic explanation as it was, she seemed pleased by it. He could never tell her the truth. He’d be in the barkbeast house for days!

Aradia suddenly felt Gamzee’s arms around her waist, his chest pressed to her back as he kissed her shoulder. She simply enjoyed the extra attention, never thinking to question it until she felt a sudden tighter pressure in her nook. She looked down and saw Gamzee had slid two fingers into her nook, the pads of his fingers stroking the inside of her nook, his thumb pressing down and rubbing against her little mini-bulge at the crown of her nook.

“Aahh! Ahnn, Gamzee! Shit!” She reached behind herself and grabbed onto his head, her claws digging into his scalp as his fingers teased her and stretched her poor nook even wider, all the while, Equius’ bulge pushed in and pulled out as her hips dictated the pace.

“That feel good, sis?” He murmured in her ear, his voice making her tremble. His remaining hand came up to cup her breast as he drove his bulge deep into Equius’ tight little nook.

“Y-Yeah… Gog… I need… I need the bucket!” Aradia gasped. It was just too much, and it was amazing, but she was quickly reaching her end with every deep shuddering breath she took. Gamzee threw a sideways glance at the bucket, intending to grab it, but… Considering the position they were in, where would they put it? And Gamzee wasn’t ready to let go of Aradia or pull out of Equius (even if a few of the squeezes he felt from Equius’ nook were a little _too tight_ ), so he pretended he hadn’t heard Aradia, and kept rubbing at her nook and her little bulge, pressing his hips in against Equius to push his bulge in hard as both of them started making frantic little sounds.

“G-Gamzee! The bucket!” Aradia couldn’t help herself. She grabbed Gamzee’s wrist and pressed his hand in harder against her mini bulge, riding against his fingers as the pressure built up inside her. She managed one more plea for the bucket before her mind went blank, sparks of pleasure shooting through her body.

“ _Ooohhh…_ oohh…” She sighed blissfully, her frantic motions slowing, then coming to a complete stop. She looked dazed, and whimpered softly when Gamzee pulled his fingers from her nook. She turned to look at him, and saw him licking his fingers clean. “I asked for the bucket! You asshole!”

“Whoopsie.” He shrugged, throwing her a grin, “I didn’t wanna let you go. Also, I wanna see this: Equius?”

“H-H… H-H-High… Blood…” Equius’ cheeks were deep blue, his flush spread to his ears and shoulders, his skin hot and tinged blue all over.

“I want you to spill your material inside your matesprit. I wanna see that shit leak out her nook.”

“Wha-? Gamzee!” Aradia protested, but Gamzee wrapped her wrists, holding them behind her back and pulling her back against his chest.

“Go on, bro.” Gamzee encouraged the blueblood.

“But Highblood, the… The bucket?”

“We ain’t gonna use no motherfuckin’ bucket!” He informed the strong troll, “Your girl here spilled her genetic juice all over your bulge. Let’s see if you got enough to fill her up and make her overflow.”

Equius looked to his matesprit and the maroon flush on her cheeks, the tired, but content expression on her face. His eyes cast down her body, over her breasts and her cute soft tummy, down to her hips, her legs spread so wide over his hips, and the vulgar sight of his bulge inside her tight nook was enough to give him that final surge that had his bulge pulsing, emptying itself of genetic fluids inside Aradia. She gasped, squirming at the strange sensation of genetic material inside her, her movements milking every drop from Equius’ bulge. When he was spent, Gamzee slid his aching bulge out of Equius, both of them a little sad for the loss. The indigo blood helped Aradia stand, her nook sliding off the blueblood’s bulge, her knees just a little shaky and her legs unstable as Gamzee watched with a wicked grin as the thick fluid rolled down Aradia’s thighs, oozing steadily from her nook.

Gamzee kneeled and held onto her thighs, lapping up the material from her skin. The long, slow licks on such sensitive skin was starting to rekindle the fire inside her, but she knew that after that pailing, there was no way she’d be able to take another bulge without hurting. She quickly put a stop to that, and pushed Gamzee’s head away. He’d just have to pout at her.

Gamzee licked the remains of genetic fluid from his lips and turned back to Equius, still lying prone and spent on the floor.

“Well that just leaves me.” He once more shunned the bucket and crawled back over to Equius, who shivered when he saw the highblood approaching. Gamzee took hold of his stiff bulge and stroked it in his hand, looking over the strong, spent body before him. He would be lying if he said it didn’t get him off just the tiniest bit that Equius wanted to obey him so bad, to the point of begging to be ordered around. He grunted and held his bulge tighter, fisting the shaft until his hips rocked forward suddenly, his genetic fluid shooting out and splattering onto Equius’ stomach and chest. The blueblood was so shocked that he couldn’t even find words. How disgusting! How… How utterly revolting and, and… So depraved, so vile! His belly trembled at the sight of the fluid on his stomach as he reveled in the improper way Gamzee had spilled his genetic fluid, unable to help himself from spreading it around a little with his fingertips. So _obscene_.

Gamzee fell back on his rear with a heavy sigh and a huge grin, looking between Equius and Aradia and the unused bucket. Aradia was staring at the pail, and she figured, in retrospect, she was alright with the fact that they hadn’t used a bucket that was painted with Gamzee’s own blood.

“So…” Gamzee sighed, looking just as pleased as could be, “We should motherfuckin’ do that again sometime! I thinkin’ it should be a weekly thing.”


End file.
